The Wiggles Movie/Transcript
Part 1: Intro/"Hey There Wally" (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (The Wiggles logo spin rotating just like spin 360p and the Magical Adventure logo whoosing left into the center and then A Wiggly Movie logo comes up whoosing left down, and then the camera's closing out.) Jeff: (singing off-screen while the opening credits are shown) Hey there, Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong You got to ride your little tricycle Just keep on a pedaling and a pushing Your feet will going round in circles As you ride along Hey there, Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going Strong Wally: I like to be a great magician! Yeah! Now what do I do with my magic wand? Oh, I hope that I will find one. As I ride along... Jeff: (singing) Hey there, Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong You got to ride your little tricycle Just keep on a pedaling and a pushing Your feet will going round in circles As you ride along Hey there, Wally You got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong You got to ride your little tricycle Just keep on a pedaling and a pushing Your feet will going round in circles As you ride along (Wally rides his tricycle on the road/floor.) Part 2: Wiggle World Wally: You're...you're the mother from school, are you. Mummy: That's right, Kayla's Mom, that's me! And you shouldn't steal Anthony's magic wand, You shouldn't steal things! Wally: What? I was just borrowing it? Mummy: You shouldn't steal things! Please give it me so I can return it! Please give to me! Wally: But but, What? I was just borrowing it! OK, I can return to the magic competit... (Mummy grabs the magic wand from him.) Give it to me! GIVE IT TO ME! (Mummy and Wally have a tug of war and it breaks in half and Wally falls down in a chairstack while holding half of it.) Mummy: (sadly) Oh, no! Mummy: This is been the most miserable birthday, EVER! Part 3: Wiggle House (The Wiggles arrive at Wigglehouse) Wiggles: (singing) Say hello, Big Red Car (They got out of the Big Red Car and go up on floor steps.) Door: Who goes there? Anthony: It's us, Door, The Wiggles, We live here! Door: Yes, right, but I'm a fire engine! Sam: Well Door, if you don't believe us, give us (with the non-relastic others) The test! Door: Alright, Let's see how good you are, What's Liam's favourite food? Wiggles: (singing) Fruit salad, yummy yummy! Door: Mmm, blucky, OK, What's Sam's favourite sport? Wiggles: Sleeping! Door: What's 693,700 divided by 6.3? Wiggles: 110,118.73! Door: Oh well, what's the password? Wiggles: Silly Socks! Door: Sometimes I felt like into pieces! Part 4: "Hot Potato" Young Jeff: Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato, potato, potato, potato, potato Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti Cold spaghetti, cold spaghetti Spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti, spaghetti Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that food Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that Mashed banana, mashed banana mashed banana, mashed banana Mashed banana, mashed banana Banana, banana, banana, banana Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that food Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Wooh wiggy wiggy wiggy Gimme that, gimme that, gimme that Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Hot potato, hot potato Potato, potato, potato, potato Wooh! Category:Transcripts Category:The Wiggles Movie Category:The Wiggles